1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical generators and transformers, and more particularly, to generators and transformers with very low levels of stator flux escaping the stator coil and interacting with the flux field generated by the rotor.
2. Related Art
Electrical generators generate electricity by creating a relative motion between the magnetic flux of a rotor and a stator coil. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional single phase AC generator 1. Rotor coil 10 produces a magnetic flux field when a D.C. voltage source (not shown) is connected to contacts 11. The magnetic flux field moves across the stator coils 12 and generates a current flow. The coils are connected in series and an A.C. output is realized across the load 14.
In the conventional generator illustrated in FIG. 1, magnetic flux fields are also generated by the stator coils 12, due to the current flow. Some of the flux generated by the stator coils travels through the stator core 16, and some flux generated by the stator coils leaks outside of the core. The stator flux field, outside of the stator core 16, opposes the flux field generated by the rotor. The opposing flux fields create a counter torque which directly oppose the torque applied by the mechanical input to the rotor coil 10. Because of this, the output capacity of the conventional generators is limited by the torque capacity of the rotor and the shaft used to transmit mechanical energy input to the rotor.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an electrical generator with an output capacity which is not limited by the torque capacity of the rotor.